According To you
by Lenayuri
Summary: Traducción 'Según tú': Harry ha estado en una relación con Severus Snape desde hace dos años, pero parece que el 'amor' sólo va en una dirección. ¿Qué sucede cuando el jefe de Severus se interesa por Harry y empieza a darle la atención que siempre ha querido?


-**Título Original**: According to you

-**Autora**: YaoiProfessorYuki

-**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Esta es una** traducción autorizada**.

**-Notas**: Este lindo oneshot –aunque Severus es un HDP– está basado en la canción _**according to you**_ de _**Orianthi**_.

**OJO**: La canción es, obviamente, cantada por una mujer, pero la traducción la pasaré al género masculino para que no se escuche extraño.

Aquí, Severus es un HDP -bastardo, idiota, maldito y demás adjetivos- pero... la autora así lo quiso.

**-Link Original**: -dirección de fanfiction-/s/7785132/1/According-To-You

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**According To You**

_**Según tú, soy estúpido, soy un inútil**_

_**No puedo hacer nada bien**_

"Oh, Sev se va a molestar" dijo un frenético y ligeramente despeinado Harry. Estaba retrasado para reunirse con su pareja, por el hecho de que sus empleados de la panadería lo llamaron por un incendio en la cocina. Harry no podía salir hasta que todo fuera atendido y apagar el fuego le costó un tiempo preciado. Si eso no había sido la peor parte del día, fue el hecho de que a él y a Severus les pidieron suministrar el postre en la fiesta de disfraces de Hallowen de esa noche, en la que el jefe de Severus era el anfitrión. El postre que había hecho ardió en llamas con la cocina, pero por el lado positivo, los demás pasteles del día no se habían echado a perder, por lo que aún tenía un postre, pero no era el glamoroso y costoso que Severus le había pedido hacer.

Al llegar a la puerta principal de su casa, rápidamente la abrió y entró, sólo para encontrarse con un deslumbrante Severus Snape. Tragando insonoramente, Harry miró el rostro molesto de su pareja.

"¿Dónde has estado?" le preguntó con los dientes apretados.

"Lo siento, Sev. Hubo un incendio en la panadería y no podía dejar-"

"¿Había fuego? ¿Se pudo salvar el postre?" preguntó con inquietud. _¿En serio? ¿Hubo un incendio en la cocina de la panadería donde me la paso todo el tiempo, y él está preocupado por el postre?_

"No, Sev, el postre ardió en llamas. Lo único que no se incendió fue este pastel." Contestó dándole una gran caja de pastel en sus manos. Extendiéndolo, abrió la tapa de la caja y una mueca cruzó su rostro. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Era un pastel perfectamente bueno. Hecho en lugar del elaboradísimo pastel de _Pesadilla Antes de Navidad_, el cual era, básicamente, un modelo de la ciudad, con la torre de Finkelstein y todo; sin embargo, este se trataba de un pastel del _Fantasma de la Ópera_, el propio pastel estaba hecho en negro y un rojo vibrante que había sido usado para hacer las rosas; a los lados había blanco, con algunas letras de _'Music of the Night'_. Harry estaba muy orgulloso de ello.

"¿Es realmente tan difícil de conseguir algo adecuado para la cena de esta noche?" le preguntó "En primer lugar, Lord Riddle es un Slytherin, por lo que un pastel con _rojo_ en él no se lo daré en absoluto. En segundo lugar, ¿quieres hacerme quedar como un bufón entre mis colegas?"

"Severus, yo nunca-"

"Y lo que es peor, ya estamos retrasados. ¿No puedes hacer nada bien? ¿O es demasiado para tu mente Gryffindor?"

"Sev-"

"Ve a prepararte. Y por favor, trata de hacer algo con este desastre al que llamas _pastel_."

_**Según tú, soy difícil, difícil de complacer**_

_**Siempre cambio de opinión**_

'_Veamos, ¿usaré las túnicas azules o las negras?'_ Harry pensaba de camino a su habitación y de Severus. El azul era muy elegante, pero el negro le parecía más profesional. Al entrar en la habitación, inmediatamente se dirigió al armario donde todo lo de la tintorería usualmente terminaba. Al abrirla, se encontró con la misma forma en la que estaba en la mañana, completamente desprovisto del servicio de tintorería.

"Sev."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Recogiste mis trajes de la tintorería para esta noche?" preguntó.

"No, a diferencia de algunos, yo estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo algo importante." Respondió mordazmente.

"Entonces, ¿qué se supone que usaré esta noche?"

"No me importa, sólo asegúrate de que no sea algo de lo que voy a tener que escuchar hablar a la gente, sobre lo horrible que te ves."

Suspirando, Harry comenzó a buscar la ropa más decente que pudo. Cuando buscó en su lado del armario, se encontró con unas túnicas de color verde oscuro que se le hacían muy familiar. Algo hizo clic de repente: la Sra. Weasley se lo había comprado la Navidad del año pasado. Había crecido demasiado como para usar sus túnicas viejas de gala escolares, así que le había comprado algo a él. Estaba preocupado por el costo de éste, pero se tranquilizó después, cuando salió a la luz que Molly había ganado el Premio Mayor de los Mil Galeones de la Bruja Semanal. La familia Weasley había usado el dinero no solo para comprar los regalos de navidad, sino también para la remodelación de la Madriguera. Parecía casi nueva, y ya no se veía como si estuviese a punto de caerse.

Harry había olvidado completamente que esa túnica estaba ahí. Envió una plegaria silenciosa para Molly. Y en algún lugar lejano, Molly tuvo un escalofrío.

Rápidamente puso la túnica en la cama, Harry se puso unos pantalones negros que se aferraban a su cuerpo en todos los lugares correctos y una camisa negra de manga larga, con unos gemelos de plata. Se puso la túnica y tiró hasta los broches de plata de la túnica, que tenían esmeraldas incrustadas en ellos. La parte superior se aferró a su cuerpo mostrando su pecho y se elevaba alrededor de sus caderas, y la caída era lo suficiente como para rozar apenas el suelo. Las mangas de la túnica llegaban a los codos, pero se elevaban en la parte posterior a lo largo de la cintura. Su máscara para la noche era de plata, con minúsculas esmeraldas incrustadas en el exterior de los agujeros para los ojos, y los bordes de la máscara. Rápidamente se cepilló el cabello y le dio algo de orden, antes de ir al encuentro de Severus en la puerta.

_**Soy un desastre en un traje, **_

_**No puedo llegar a tiempo**_

_**Incluso si eso salvara mi vida**_

_**Según tú, según tú**_

Cuando Harry bajó las escaleras, al verlo, Severus observó su elección de vestido para la fiesta con ojo crítico. Una leve mueca casi imperceptible cruzó los labios. _'En serio, ¿eso es todo lo que hará toda la noche?'_ pensó Harry.

"Realmente, ¿no pudiste encontrar algo mejor para ponerte?"

"Bueno, si alguien hubiese recogido la tintorería como se suponía que-"

"No te preocupes, servirá. Vamos, llegamos tarde." Agarró la mano de Harry y lo llevó a la limusina que los esperaba.

-Media hora más tarde-

"Severus, lo conseguiste." Dijo Lucius Malfoy acercándose y saludándolos de mano. "Y Harry, es bueno verte. Escuché lo que pasó en la panadería, tenía miedo de que no lo lograrías."

"Gracias por su preocupación Lucius y es bueno verte también." Harry sonrió, a pesar de que Lucius no era un hombre muy cálido, siempre fue amable con Harry, pero luego, nuevamente, sólo podía ser su lívido hablando. Él le miraba furtivamente con una mirada lujuriosa, y lo llenaba de elogios en cada momento. Por supuesto, el elogio hizo que Harry se sintiera mareado interiormente al inicio, pero cualquier cantidad de tiempo cerca de Lucius lo hacía más difícil para él. "Tuve suerte de que pudiéramos salvar uno de los pasteles del evento, me sentiría muy mal si no hubiese sido capaz de llevar cualquier cosa."

"Está bien Harry, estoy seguro de que a Lord Riddle y el Dr. Dumbledore no les hubiese importado, después de todo, el fuego estaba fuera de tu control." Envió una sonrisa en dirección a Harry. Al darse cuenta, Severus deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry en una demostración de posesión. Lucius y Severus se miraron a los ojos y comenzó una pequeña batalla. Al ver que no iba a terminar pronto, Harry se alejó para colocar el pastel con el resto de la comida. Cuando comenzó a colocarlo, podría jurar que alguien lo estaba observando.

Atravesando la habitación estaba Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle, co-propietario de Hogwarts International Trading Post (HITP), una compañía que se ocupa el comercio internacional de todo tipo de artefactos mágicos y parafernalia. En el asiento de enfrente, estaba su compañero co-propietario, el Dr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, un hombre clamado de ser un famoso genio mundial. Albus llevaba sus habituales túnicas de colores brillantes y una máscara que sólo cubría un ojo, como una especie de monóculo. Tom, por su parte, estaba vestido con un esmoquin negro con una corbata de seda roja. Su túnica estaba hecha también con seda roja, adornada con negro. Su máscara era la habitual en las mascaradas, hecha en negro con diseños arremolinados en color rojo y el recorte de los ojos en rojo y en los bordes de la máscara.

Él y Dumbledore se encontraban en un tranquilo rincón de la habitación, de vez en cuando algún invitado iba y les daba las gracias por la invitación o comenzaba algunas largas conversaciones que Tom ni siquiera prestaba atención. Cuando él y Dumbledore estaban hablando, realizó una rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación y de repente se congeló. Junto a la mesa de las bebidas y bocadillos de lujo, estaba un ángel. Tenía el cabello tan negro como el ala de un cuervo y poseía un pequeño cuerpo esbelto. No era femenino, pero no era tan masculino como la mayoría de los otros hombres. Parecía como si apenas alcanzara el hombro de Tom. El ángel hizo una rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación e incluso con la distancia entre ellos, Tom pudo ver claramente los ojos verdes que harían que cualquier esmeralda envidiara su color.

"Harry Potter."

"¿Qué-?" fue la inteligente respuesta de Tom.

"Su nombre es Harry Potter, un joven muy encantador. Es también la pareja de Severus." Dijo Albus con una sonrisa cariñosa que se extendía por sus labios y el brillo en sus ojos era cada vez mayor. "Le pregunté a Severus si Harry podría ofrecer uno de sus deliciosos postres para esta noche. Aunque hubo un incendio en la panadería el día de hoy, me sorprende que haya sido capaz de hacer algo. Ese chino no deja de sorprenderme."

"¿Esa belleza es el amante de Severus?" Tom estaba sorprendido. Recordaba a Severus, era el jefe de su equipo de producción de pociones. El hombre parecía amar su trabajo pero tenía cierta frialdad hacia él. Tom decidió que no debía hablar sobre ello, debido al hecho de que casi todo el mundo que no estaba cerca de él estaría en el extremo receptor de una mirada de muerte. Pero todavía le molestaba ¿cómo era posible que un hombre como Snape pudiera conseguir una belleza como Harry de pareja?

"Si, desafortunadamente." Fue la respuesta solemne de Albus, su sonrisa se convirtió rápidamente en un ligero ceño. "Tuve el honor de conocer al joven Harry hace unos meses, cuando Severus nos había invitado a mí y a Minerva a cenar. Ahora Harry es un cocinero increíble, pero Severus le recrimina a cada paso. Realmente me disgusta el cómo Severus le trata, y aunque puede parecer cruel, deseo que Harry lo deje y encuentre un candidato más adecuado para su corazón."

Si el brillo en los ojos de Albus incrementaba de intensidad al tiempo que Tom daba una mirada sugestiva era algo que pasaba desapercibido. Fue un descarado al animarle a ir tras un hombre que estaba en una relación, romper dicha relación y luego tomar dicho hombre para sí. Aunque ni Tom ni Albus decían nada, había algunas cosas que no necesitaban ser verbalizadas con el fin de obtener la meta.

_**Pero, según él, soy hermoso, increíble**_

_**No puede sacarme de su cabeza**_

_**Según él, soy gracioso, irresistible**_

_**Todo lo que siempre quiso tener**_

'_Por fin'_ Harry pensó. Le tomó un tiempo para terminar de colocar el pastel. Al parece, nadie había oído hablar de un plato pastelero, lo que provocó que Harry tuviera que transfigurar una servilleta en uno y colocar pastel en éste. Tomaría un tiempo antes de que dicha base de pastel se transformara de nuevo en su forma original, pero esperaba que para entonces el pastel ya hubiese sido consumido por completo. Cuando lo terminó de colocar, estaba tan ocupado admirando su obra que no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía detrás de él hasta que sintió un ligero golpe en el hombro. Harry se giró y se encontró a Dumbledore, sonriendo con otro hombre a su lado.

"Dr. Dumbledore, me complace volverlo a ver. ¿Cómo está Minerva?" preguntó Harry ofreciéndole al hombre mayor una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza. Riéndose, Dumbledore ignoró el saludo semi-formal que Harry le dio "Mi querido muchacho, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Llámame Albus."

"Lo siento, señor. Es un hábito."

"Muy bien, mi querido muchacho, Minerva está muy bien. Ella debe estar vagando por aquí en alguna parte." Un carraspeo silencioso vino del hombre de pie junto a su lado. Mirándolo, Harry se sentía como si estuviese haciendo el tonto al darse cuenta de cuán, obviamente, guapo era el hombre. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, que le llegaba a los hombros, recogido en una cola de caballo baja con una tira de cuero. Sus ojos eran de un sorprendente color rojo; Harry no estaba seguro de si era un hechizo que cambiaba el color o si eran naturalmente así.

"Oh, lo siento Thomas casi olvidé que estabas ahí. Harry, él es mi amigo y colega Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Thomas este es Harry Potter."

"¿Cómo está usted?" saludó Harry, con la intención de estrechar la mano del Lord, pero en el último segundo, el Lord tomó la mano de Harry y le concedió un beso en la parte posterior de la misma. La cara de Harry se tornó inmediatamente en un color rojo tomate, haciendo solo lo que Lucius hacía, pero esta persona hizo algo completamente nuevo en Harry, logró una chispa de vergüenza y felicidad.

"El placer es todo mío." Tom contestó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. La voz de Tom sonaba como seda pecaminosa sobre hielo. Tentadora y excitante, al punto donde Harry estaba seguro de que si sus pensamientos continuaban por ese camino, su cara se ponía roja permanentemente. Una risita escapó de Tom con el rubor en las mejillas de Harry, obviamente, el ángel le vio con una luz atractiva. Cuando oyó la voz de Harry estuvo a punto de perder el control de sus sentidos, era como la voz de un pájaro cantor cantando una melodía nocturna de inocencia y seducción subyacente. Todo en Harry era perfecto, según Tom y sólo había hablado con él por primera vez. Una cosa tenía clara, y era que ese bello ángel sería suyo, Snape estaba condenado.

_**Todo es lo contrario, no tengo ganas de detenerlo**_

_**Así que nene dime, qué tengo que perder**_

_**Según tú**_

Harry y Tom continuaron mirándose el uno al otro, sin notar a Albus escabullirse para ir y decirle a Minerva lo que estaba sucediendo. Porque él podía decir, sin tener que mirarlos, que Harry y Tom eran el uno para el otro, ahora debía ir y reclutar a Minerva en su complot para mantener a Severus lejos, mientras sus dos personas favoritas conectaban. Conociéndola, probablemente haría lo que fuese para alejar a Harry del grasiento hombre, palabras de ella, no suyas.

Después de lo que parecieron horas mirándose el uno al otro, ambos salieron de sus cavilaciones.

"Así que, Lord Riddle, eres de quien Severus me ha hablado." _Genial Harry, eso sonó como si trataras de besarle el culo por Severus._

"¿Severus? Espero que hayan sido sólo cosas buenas." Si no fuese así, Tom podría terminar matando al hombre.

"Mi pareja. Siempre habla de lo grandioso que eres. A veces me siento celoso, de tanto que habla." Lo cual era cierto, Harry no podía, honestamente, recordar un momento en que Severus no estuviese hablando sobre algo relacionado con el trabajo o similares. Harry finalmente comenzaba a creer que él no era tan importante como lo que ocurría en HITP. Escuchó a Tom reír y miró al hombre con asombro.

"Bueno, puedes estar seguro de que no hay nada por lo cual estar celoso, sobre todo cuando Severus tiene a una criatura tan hermosa, como tú, para volver a casa todos los días." Aquí, Harry se sonrojó de nuevo, otra vez con una inclinación de cabeza.

"G-gracias por el cumplido, Lord Riddle."

"El placer es mío pero, tengo curiosidad ¿cómo es que pareces tan poco acostumbrado a los elogios con una apariencia como la tuya?"

"Oh, bueno, no he recibido algo así en un tiempo. Excepto de Lucius por supuesto, pero él hace esas cosas con todo el mundo."

"Eso es verdad" respondió Tom. Habían comenzado a hablar de muchas cosas, descubriendo que ambos se interesaban en cosas tales como el arte, la política, comida, viajes; habían llegado incluso a hablar sobre familia en algún punto. De lo cual, Tom se había sorprendido al admitir su falta de una. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Severus los había visto. Aparentemente, Albus no fue capaz de mantenerlo ocupado durante mucho tiempo, porque estaba comenzando a dirigirse hacia ellos. Maldiciendo entre dientes silenciosamente, se colocó su máscara de autoridad.

"Aquí estás Harry, te he estado buscando, y mi Lord, es un placer verlo."

"Sí, Severus. Dime, ¿por qué nunca me habías hablado de tu pareja? Especialmente uno tan encantador como Harry." Preguntó Tom, permitiéndose un ligero toque sugestivo en sus ojos mientras le daba un rápido vistazo a Harry.

"Sólo tenía la necesidad de mantenerlo para mí mismo." respondió Severus con su tono formal. Su brazo se deslizó alrededor de la cintura de Harry, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "¿Cómo estás, amor?"

"Oh, ¿así que ahora soy 'amor', eh?" preguntó Harry en voz baja, a pesar de que lo dijo silenciosamente, Tom podía oír cada palabra pronunciada entre ellos. "Antes era un Gryffindor de mente débil."

_**Según tú, soy aburrido, estoy de mal humor**_

_**Y no me puedes llevar a ningún lugar**_

_**Según tú, soy muy malo contando chistes**_

_**Porque siempre los cuento mal**_

"Harry, ahora no es el momento para uno de tus arranques de mal humor." siseó Severus, apretando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry. "Si continúas con ese comportamiento atroz forzarás mi mano y la próxima vez, te dejaré en casa. A veces simplemente es toda una faena llevarte a cualquier lugar."

Tom pudo ver que Harry se desinflaba visiblemente bajo las duras palabras de quien se supone es su pareja. Si Harry fuese suyo, lo llenaría de palabras de amor y devoción, teniendo todas sus necesidades cubiertas y prácticamente se convertiría en un esclavo de esos ojos color esmeralda y sonrisa beatífica. A partir de ahí, comenzó una incómoda conversación entre los tres. Bueno, más bien entre Tom y Severus, porque cada vez que Harry intentaba hablar, Severus apretaba su cadera en advertencia e inmediatamente se callaba lo que iba a decir. No hace falta decir que Tom estaba en el punto en el que sólo podía dar lugar a la violencia física si Severus no dejaba que el ángel, que pronto sería suyo, hablara.

Finalmente, Lucius también se dirigió hacia el grupo y participó en la conversación también. A pesar de que era cada vez más evidente que Lucius estaba a punto de ser un borracho, por el hecho de que le estaba pidiendo a Severus si había oído algún buen chiste últimamente, era algo que pasaría. Esto causó que Harry contrajera su mano para tratar de ocultar su risa detrás de ella.

"Dime, joven Harry ¿qué ha sido esa broma que me dijiste?" Lucius pregunta "Recuerdo que era agradable."

"¿Cuál sería, Lucius?"

"Creo que tenía algo que ver con un maestro enseñando a los niños llamados Adán y Eva."

"Lucius, creo que esa broma es un poco inapropiada para esta noche."

"Vamos Harry. No es tan malo." dijo un muy divertido Severus.

"Sev, se trata de una niña amenazando con cortarle el pene a los niños." No fue hasta que la mano de Severus apretó hasta el punto de dejarle un moretón que se dio cuenta de su error. Acababa básicamente de contar el punto importante de la broma. Levantando un poco la vista, Harry pudo notar que a pesar de que los labios de Severus estaban ligeramente curvados en una sonrisa, el oscurecimiento de sus ojos manifestaba su desagrado.

_**Soy el chico con la peor atención**_

_**Eres el chico que me aguanta**_

_**Según tú, según tú**_

Pronto, la conversación volvió y por la creciente contracción en el ojo de Tom, Harry podía decir que estaba molesto. Maldición, incluso Harry no era así de hablador cuando se trataba de su panadería, y le gustaba hablar de ello. Fue en el momento en el que parecía que Tom iba a hacer alguna escena, que el grupo comenzó a tocar. Aunque Harry no lo notó, su mente estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en cierto Lord bastante guapo.

Encontró que Tom era algo más que sólo un hombre guapo y encantador. Era muy inteligente y hablaba con pasión sobre ciertos temas que le interesaban. A pesar de que parecía ser un conquistador de primera, era también un hombre serio que al parecer, encontraba como una gran molestia vivir detrás de mentiras por lo que decía lo que pensaba. Mientras más hablaba, Harry se encontró cayendo por ese hombre entre hombres, como los Muggles dirían. No fe hasta que escuchó que lo llamaban que se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando.

"Ah, lo siento, ¿dijiste algo?" preguntó.

"Harry, te llamamos por tu nombre varias veces." dijo Severus, sus labios contorsionarse ante la necesidad de burlarse, pero fácilmente podía confundirse con diversión si no conocías a Severus.

"Lo siento, mi mente divagó por un minuto."

"Lord Riddle te estaba felicitando por el pastel." mirando alrededor, vio que los tres hombres tenían un pedazo del pastel que Harry trajo. Ruborizado por la vergüenza, murmuró otra disculpa, ya que no parecía capaz de hacer nada bien esa noche. Tom le envió una sonrisa cálida, por lo cual, tanto Severus como Lucius miraron boquiabiertos, y desacreditando su disculpa con un movimiento de mano.

"Está bien, Harry. Encuentro que el hablar de trabajo es un problema para esta noche, es una fiesta después de todo. Pero como iba diciendo, esta es una excelente habilidad culinaria. Eso y que el pastel de terciopelo rojo es uno de mis favoritos." Eso era cierto. Tom siempre había tenido cierto punto débil por las personas que podían hacer un buen pastel de terciopelo rojo. En todo caso, eso sólo volvió a Tom más decidido en reclamar a Harry, y si no podía reclamarlo esa noche, iba a comenzar a ordenar a la panadería de Harry sólo para poner sus manos sobre él. Por no mencionar que tendría un delicioso trozo de pastel como tentempié cuando lo hiciera. Ahora, eso trajo hermosas fantasías a su mente. Un pastel de terciopelo rojo cubriendo a Harry. Tom lo necesitaba y pronto, no sería capaz de manejar su libido por mucho más tiempo.

_**Pero según él, soy hermoso, increíble**_

_**No puede sacarme de su cabeza**_

_**De acuerdo con él, soy gracioso, irresistible**_

_**Todo lo que siempre quiso tener**_

"Oh, qué tragedia." murmuró Lucius mientras miraba a alguien al otro lado del salón, aunque por el tono de voz, era más un insulto que una demostración de piedad.

"¿Qué está mal, Lucius?" preguntó Severus.

"Es Weasley."

"Oh, ya veo." Harry se giró y les envió a ambos hombres una mirada que haría que cualquier hombre normal diera la vuelta y saliera corriendo de miedo. Tom estaba un poco sorprendido por esa muestra de hostilidad del aparentemente dulce joven. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, hizo que su curiosidad por la esbelta belleza creciera.

"No parece como si trajera a su problemática esposa esta noche."

"Bueno, ¿no desearías alejarte de la tuya si ella fuese tan agobiante como la suya?"

"Bastante, por suerte Narcissa mantiene su porte y controla su injerencia, sobre todo con Draco." sus voces se hacían más fuerte y mucha gente comenzó a escuchas lo que los hombres estaban diciendo. Tom podía jurar que vio una vena exaltarse en el cuello de Harry.

"Así es."

"Ah, y mira eso. Si no me equivoco, lleva exactamente el mismo traje que usó hace casi diez años en la graduación de su hijo, no recuerdo cuál, hay tantos. Junto con cada evento formal en el que ha estado también." los dos hombres se echaron a reír en silencio, en ese punto fue donde Harry tuvo suficiente.

"¿Han terminado ustedes dos?" Harry se mordió un poco, con la mandíbula apretada con fuerza por la cólera, sus ojos color esmeralda brillantes convertidos en rendijas de pura rabia concentrada. Severus y Lucius se giraron para ver al joven, frunciendo el entrecejo por diferentes razones, de vez en cuando mandando miradas nerviosas por encima hacia Tom. "Si no, continúen esta charla en otro lugar, porque no voy a ser parte de ésta. El señor y la señora Weasley, así como el resto de la familia Weasley, son mi familia. Me llevaron y me criaron como propio, cuando apenas tenían lo suficiente para ellos mismos. Así que no me quedaré aquí para permitirles decir cosas tan crueles sobre ellos. No tolero las cosas que dicen, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Severus. Y Lucius, siendo alguien con tu educación y estatus social, me esperaba algo mejor de ti. Ahora, voy a dejarlos y no regresaré hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda pedir disculpas por tal comportamiento repugnante, y en público, nada menos."

Y con eso, Harry se alejó rápidamente, haciéndose camino hasta el Patriarca de los Weasley, mirando a los tres hombres mayores detrás de él. Mientras Harry y el señor Weasley comenzaban a sonreír y conversar unos con otros, Severus y Lucius reanudaron su discusión. O en la opinión de Tom, continuaron besándole el culo. Al parecer, Severus no estaba tomando en serio la reprimenda de Harry.

"No tengo idea de lo que le pasa a él esta noche. Por favor, acepte mis disculpas, Lord Riddle." Dijo Severus rápidamente. Lucius todavía se veía un poco sorprendido por la reprimenda que recibió de Harry.

"¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo?" Tom preguntó con una fría curiosidad "¿No deberías pedirle disculpas a tu pareja, por insultar a los que él considera su familia de tal forma? Después de todo, aunque no es muy conocido, Hogwarts International Trading Post da un buen soporte a los buenos valores familiares."

Tom dejó que se hundieran un rato por lo que insinuaba. Después de que el silencio se prolongara durante un tiempo indeterminado, Severus cruzó la habitación hasta Harry, quien había comenzado a platicar con Arthur, Dumbledore y la recién descubierta Minerva. Volviendo a mirar a Lucius, Tom comenzó a hacer un poco de investigación.

"Lucius, háblame de la relación de Harry con los Weasley." Lucius salió de su estupor, y rápidamente se aclaró la garganta, comenzando su recuento de su información recolectada.

"Por lo que me han dicho, Harry se convirtió en buen amigo del hijo menor de Arthur mientras asistía a Hogwarts. A esto le siguió rápidamente la invitación de ir a su casa durante las vacaciones. Debido a que ambos padres de Harry, Lord James y Lady Lily Potter, fallecieron, fue enviado a vivir con unos parientes Muggles suyos. De lo que Harry ha revelado de ellos, honestamente puedo decir que son personas horribles y nunca me reuniría con ellos para probarlo. De todos modos, la historia termina con los Weasley integrando a Harry en su familia y criarlo como suyo cuando los Muggles lo echaron a la edad de catorce años."

Reflexionando sobre la información que había obtenido, Tom comenzó a planear de nuevo. Si los Muggles eran tan malos como Lucius decía, entonces tendría que lidiar con ellos rápidamente. ¡Nadie pone su desagradable dedo sobre su futuro consorte! No solo eso, sino que su pequeño Harry era en realidad un Lord. Recuerda lo que es ser el hijo huérfano de un difunto Lord, la imposibilidad de acceder al dinero de la familia hasta que cumpliera la edad de diecisiete años, el tener que depender de otros para ayudarle cuando lo necesitaba y tener que hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir. Era verdaderamente un momento que Tom no quiere volver a repetir en su vida de nuevo, pero se jura que durante el tiempo que él viva, a Harry nunca le faltará nada de nuevo.

Por último, estaba el tema de los Weasley, ya que debía premiar al hombre que se hizo cardo de su futura pareja cuando no tenía a dónde ir. Ah sí, la familia Weasley sería recompensada con creces.

"Lucius, ¿en dónde trabaja Arthur y hace cuánto tiempo que ha estado con nosotros?"

"Está en el Departamento de Integración de Aparatos Muggle. Ha trabajado allí durante unos veinte años."

"Ya veo. Lucius, creo que es hora de que el señor Arthur Weasley sea promovido, tal vez como el presidente de Tratos Mágicos Muggles. Después de todo, un hombre que ha trabajado con aparatos Muggles durante años, debe ser bueno conversando con Muggles sobre un tema regular. Creo que un aumento también estaría bien."

"P-por supuesto, mi Lord." Tartamudeó el usualmente compuesto hombre "Si me permite la pregunta, ¿a qué viene esto, mi Lord?"

"Como he dicho Lucius, Hogwarts International Trading Post está muy orientada a la familia. Y un hombre que voluntariamente acoge a un niño sin familia real y lo cría como propio aunque no se lo pueda permitir, considero que así debe ser un verdadero hombre de familia."

_**Todo es lo contrario, no tengo ganas de detenerlo**_

_**Así que, nene dime lo que tengo que perder**_

_**Él está sobre mí debido a todo lo que no soy**_

_**Según tú**_

Harry estaba trabajando en su panadería unos días más tarde. El daño causado por el incendio había sido capaz de repararse rápidamente y estaba funcionando de nuevo tres días después de dicho incendio, gracias a la ayuda de Ron y sus hermanos, aunque los gemelos parecían más interesados en lanzar pintura a todos los asistentes. La familia Weasley había estado de muy buen humor últimamente, porque el señor Weasley fue promovido a una posición de presidente. Casi se había desmayado al abrir su primer cheque de pago después de la promoción y al ver sus viejos cheques, se había dado cuenta de que era básicamente cuatro veces la cantidad que normalmente recibía, más el bono de navidad.

Viendo que era lunes, era un día bastante lento. Harry había decidido ser generoso y dar a sus empleados el día libre, después de la hora del almuerzo. Ocupándose del mostrador y enderezando las vitrinas, escuchó las campanillas de la puerta sonando en señal de que un cliente había entrado.

"Un momento por favor, en un momento estaré con usted." Dijo mientras intentaba ponerle una nueva octava capa al pastel de exhibición en la ventana del frente sin mezclarlo.

"Tómate tu tiempo." Dijo una voz extrañamente familiar. Después de que el pastel había sido definitivamente terminado, Harry se giró y se encontró con unos familiares ojos color rubí.

"¿Lord Riddle? Es un placer volver a verlo, señor." Dijo Harry nerviosamente cambiando el peso de sus pies. La última vez que había visto a Lord Riddle, acababa de tener regañar a Lucius y Severus. No fue hasta la mitad del camino para atravesar la habitación que se puso rojo de vergüenza por haberles hablado así a Severus y a Lucius delante del guapo hombre. Harry no lo negaba, pero Lord Riddle era un hombre muy atractivo, por no hablar de que parecía estar genuinamente interesado cuando hablaron, a diferencia de Severus que sólo finge escuchar o simplemente lo ignoraba. Pero el Lord había sido muy encantador, sociable, una persona muy completa. Alguien con quien podría llevarse bien y, si no estuviese saliendo con Severus, podría ser una pareja potencial.

"Harry, por favor, el placer es mío." Lord Riddle respondió, tomando nuevamente la mano de Harry y colocando un ligero beso en ella. "Y debo insistir en que si continuas permitiéndome llamarte por tu nombre de pila, por favor, llámame Tom."

"B-bien, Tom." Harry se sonrojó haciéndose notar por sus mejillas. Aún no entendía el por qué estar con el Lord le hacía ruborizarse tanto, y estaba comenzando a convertirse en una molestia. El hombre usaba un muy halagador traje de negocios negro con una camisa de seda azul claro y una corbata de color negro. Aunque Harry recordaba cómo lucía en la fiesta, sus rasgos parecían más atractivos sin la máscara.

Tom también comenzó su propia evaluación silenciosa de Harry con ropa formal. Llevaba una ligera camiseta verde esmeralda que parecía aferrarse a su pecho y un par de pantalones vaqueros descoloridos. Su aspecto general sólo gritaba relajación. Después de que ambos comenzaran con otro concurso de miradas, Harry salió de ésta y se acercó a la caja registradora.

"A-así que, Tom, ¿qué puedo hacer hoy por ti?"

"Bueno, disfruté del pastel que llevaste a la fiesta, y decidí venir y conseguir otra muestra de tu delicioso pastel de terciopelo rojo."

"Está bien, ¿quieres un pastel entero o una rebanada?"

"Claro que puedes comerlo aquí. Déjame conjurar las mesas y las sillas." Con un movimiento de su varita, Harry tenía mesas de vidrio y cómodas sillas de alto respaldo en la habitación y se arreglaron así mismas en la panadería. Dando un vistazo rápido para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, Harry volvió hacia el mostrador que contenía muchos pasteles y comenzó a cortar una rebanada de un pastel de terciopelo rojo con glaseado de crema de mantequilla y relucientes diamantes de azúcar en él. Suavemente colocó la rebanada en un delicado plato de postre con incrustaciones de oro en él, un regalo de los Weasley y Hermione, cuando abrió por primera vez su panadería.

Girando, le entregó el pastel a Tom con lo que parecía ser el máximo cuidado. Cuando Tom lo tomó, a lo que mentalmente conocía como néctar de los dioses, permitió que sus dedos rozaran con aparente indiferencia contra Harry. Asegurándose de haber conseguido el objetivo de hacer que _su_ Harry asumiera la imagen de un virgen ruborizado, se paseó hacia una de las mesas recién creadas para disfrutar de su regalo. Al mismo tiempo, mantuvo escondida su sonrisa tortuosa de su presa.

'Esto' pensó Tom 'quizá es más fácil de lo previsto.'

Pasaron los minutos y nadie más entró. Harry dividía su tiempo entre la aburrida espera de los clientes e ir a ver pasteles para aumentarlos mágicamente y calentar los hornos. Si tan solo Harry hubiese supiera que Tom tenía algunos de sus secuaces, a falta de una palabra mejor, extendiendo el rumor de que el panadero Harry no abriría hasta mañana y que había hombres que estaban afuera de cada lado de la panadería manteniendo a las personas alejadas de la entrada mientras él escuchaba. Al ver lo aburrido que se había vuelto Harry, puso el siguiente paso de su plan en acción.

"Harry," le gritó "¿por qué no vienes a sentarte conmigo? Parece que hoy está lento y no rechazaría tu compañía mientras estoy comiendo."

Harry lanzó una mirada rápida e indecisa hacia la puerta, desapareciendo tras las puertas de la cocina. Dejando escapar un suspiro de decepción, Tom se quedó abatido con su pastel. Ni un segundo pasó y Harry reapareció por la puerta, con una bandeja de té flotando detrás de él. Al llegar a la mesa de Tom, se sentó en el asiento frente a Tom y dejó que el juego de té se colocara así mismo sobre la mesa. Harry notó a Tom enviándole una mirada curiosa.

"Sólo pensé que podrías disfrutar de un poco de té mientras hablamos." Dijo simplemente, formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras sostenía una taza de té para que Tom la tomara. El mayor no pudo evitar reírse, aceptando la taza de té que le ofrecía. Fue poco después que comenzaron a hablar, tal como lo habían hecho antes de que fueran, en la mente de Tom, groseramente interrumpidos. Se pasaron horas hablando, incluso hablaron hasta altas horas después ya que el cierre normal de la panadería había pasado hace tiempo. No fue hasta que Harry miró por la ventada que notó lo oscuro que se había puesto, dándose cuenta de que habían estado hablando todo el día, literalmente.

"Oh, mira lo tarde que es." Dijo poniéndose de pie, agitando su varita alrededor y regresando todo limpio como al principio y alejándose. "Lo siento tanto por haberte entretenido, Tom. Es probable que tuvieras cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar conmigo, para hoy."

"Por favor Harry, está bien. Con toda honestidad, no tenía nada programado para hoy." '_Ya sea o no, hice que mi secretaria cancelara todo lo que tenía programado para hoy, pero no viene al caso._'

"Pero todavía no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta de lo tarde que se hizo." Fue lo que usó para irse por la tangente pero el estómago de Harry decidió darse a conocer. Un rubor brillante cubrió el rostro de Harry y Tom no podía dejar de entretenerse.

"Bueno, si estás tan apenado conmigo, ¿por qué no me acompañas a cenar esta noche?"

"Lo siento, no puedo. Severus está, probablemente, esperándome en casa y es probable que se enoje si no estoy allí para hacer la cena."

"Sé, de hecho, que Severus tiene un gran proyecto en el que está trabajando actualmente. Pudo haber quedado atrapado por trabajo."

"Es verdad. Severus nunca llama cada vez que va a llegar tarde y me dijo que iba a estar trabajando en algo muy grande." Pero Harry no estaba seguro de asistir o no a la cena con Tom. Sí, Severus normalmente no llamaba cuando se quedaba tarde, pero por otra parte, Severus nunca llama en general. Fue que una idea brillante golpeó a Harry. "Por qué no vienes a nuestra casa y hago la cena para todos. De esa manera puedo recompensarte y me aseguro de que Severus tenga algo que comer esta noche."

"Esa es una excelente idea y acepto." Después de que Harry cerró la panadería por la noche, comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Harry y Severus. En todo momento los guardaespaldas de Tom los siguieron en las sombras, de vez en cuando comiendo algunos pastelillos que habían conseguido a hurtadillas de la panadería.

_**Necesito sentirme apreciado**_

_**Como si no me odiaran, oh no**_

Han pasado varios meses desde que Tom entró por primera vez a la panadería de Harry. Venía dos, a veces tres veces por semana. Harry no podía evitar esperar a que Tom llegara a su establecimiento. Le gustaba hablar con Tom, él no le hacía sentirse estúpido por decir la cosa más pequeña, en comparación con su futuro ex novio.

Durante los últimos meses Snape se había vuelto difícil de complacer. Cuando cocinaba, nunca estaba al nivel de Snape, siempre se quejaba de las cosas que Harry vestía, y nunca cruzaba más de dos palabras con él y sólo si era necesario. Últimamente Harry tenía la sospecha de que Snape se ha estado viendo con alguien más. Bueno, eso estaba bien; tendría a alguien que le ayudara a burlarse con él cuando Harry finalmente tenga el valor para dejarlo. Era algo Gryffindor, ni siquiera se atrevía a romper con un hombre que lo hacía evidentemente infeliz.

Era otra noche en la que Tom se había terminado quedando pasada la hora de cerrar, y una vez hecho eso, caminaron de nuevo a la casa de Harry. Sin embargo, esa noche parecía ser diferente de alguna manera. Tom seguían mirando a Harry, como si quisiera preguntarle algo. Harry esperó pacientemente, sabiendo que eventualmente preguntaría lo que fuera que tuviese en su mente. No fue hasta que estaban de pie delante de la puerta delantera de Harry, que Tom abrió la boca.

"Harry, quiero preguntarte algo, pero me temo que puedas juzgarlo como un inconveniente."

"Está bien Tom, adelante y pregunta. Me di cuenta de que has estado deseándolo desde que salimos de la panadería."

Hubo una pausa, mientras Tom trataba de formular su pregunta. Por último, dejando escapar un suspiro apenas audible, Tom levantó la cabeza para que él y Harry hicieran contacto visual.

"Me di cuenta de que pareces infeliz en tu relación actual y que Severus se ha estado quedando cada vez más tarde en la oficina, aunque sé que no está trabajando en algo que demande que se quede trabajando hasta tarde. Así que mi pregunta es ¿por qué aún estás con él?"

Eso no era lo que Harry había estado esperando. Más específicamente, la revelación de que Severus no ha estado tan ocupado como había estado tratándole hacer creer a Harry. Parecía que la probabilidad de que fuese un romance fue en aumento. Y otra cosa, ¿por qué no se había ido todavía? Sabe que debería, pero por alguna razón desconocida no lo había hecho. Continuando con su proceso de pensamiento en el silencio, no notó la preocupación oculta de Tom.

"Lo siento, no debí haber dicho nada. Voy a irme ahora, ten una buena noche de Harry." Cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, Harry despertó de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se aferró al codo de Tom. De vuelta con Harry, Tom no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa alegre cuando sus apuestas mentales de conseguir a Harry aumentaron.

"No, Tom. Está bien. Supongo que con todo de lo que ha sido testigo es justo que te preguntes el por qué no lo he hecho. Y en verdad, no lo sé. Podría ser que hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo me he acostumbrado a él, tal vez tengo miedo de la posibilidad de terminar solo. Lo que sí sé es esto; Severus es un mentiroso y merezco ser tratado mejor. También debo admitir que tengo un presentimiento de un posible romance. Estás ayudando a solidificar esta teoría en mi mente."

"No lo creo."

En este punto, Tom se había dado la vuelta y se quedaron una vez más mirándose fijamente en los ojos del otro. Harry sintió un frío de miedo apretar en su interior. No estaba seguro de por qué, después de todo, hay muchas cosas que Tom no podía creer.

"¿No crees que Severus capaz de engañarme?"

"No, no puedo creer que alguien quiera tener una aventura cuando tienen a alguien como tú." La sonrisa y el leve enrojecimiento de las mejillas de Harry mostraban la feliz vergüenza que sentía. Tom decidió continuar en esta línea de conversación. "Eres hermoso, así que no puedo imaginar a nadie más impresionante. Puedes hacer sonreír a alguien. Eres un cocinero con mucho talento. Y, por último, sé que si tuviera que viajar por todo el mundo varias veces, nunca sería capaz de encontrar a una persona más cariñosa que tú. "

Esa fue la primera vez que alguien, que no sea el de Weasley, le había dicho cosas tan amables a él. Eso, sinceramente, le quitó el aliento. Si alguna vez dejaba a Severus, había una oportunidad más que probable que Harry decidiera estar con Tom, por improbable que fuese en su mente. Al llegar a una decisión y poner una cara determinada, Harry se estiró y besó a Tom en la mejilla. Pudo haber sido sólo un segundo, pero a Tom le pareció como si el tiempo hubiese pasado volando. La sensación de los suaves labios rosados presionando contra su mejilla sin afeitar le calentó desde adentro hacia afuera. Por un momento pensó que su vida terminaría, su corazón latía tan rápido. La mano sutilmente cubrió el área de su pecho cuando el órgano golpeó salvajemente, en un intento por evitar que saltar fuera de su pecho.

Cuando Tom comenzó a recuperarse de su experiencia 'cercana a la muerte', sintió un tirón suave en la otra mano. Mirando a los ojos de esmeralda que hace tiempo que tenía arraigado en su memoria, vio a Harry sonriendo gentilmente. El gesto produjo que cada uno de sus poros se llenara del sol dorado que ahuyentaba a la soledad que una vez residió en el corazón de Tom. Harry dio otro tirón suave, llevando a Tom hacia la puerta principal.

"Entra conmigo Tom. Únete a mí en la cena." Las palabras fueron dichas en voz tan baja, como si ser pronunciadas más fuerte sería la ruina de este momento encantador. Con un gesto silencioso y un suave apretón a la mano ubicada con seguridad en la suya, Tom sonrió y siguió a Harry a la casa. Lo que sucedió después significaría tanto un desastre y la victoria, todo se reducía a qué lado estaba cada uno.

_**¿Por qué no me puedes ver a través de sus ojos?**_

_**Es una pena, me haces decidir**_

Harry y Tom se abrieron camino en la oscura casa, Harry cerró la puerta detrás de ellos por costumbre. Con pasos rápidos Harry encendió la luz de la cocina y se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que iba a hacer para la cena. Con un rápido vistazo, Tom notó algo extraño, todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas a excepción de la cocina donde Harry acaba de entrar, y una franja de luz se asomaba por una grieta abierta en un camino hasta la puerta. Una puerta que Tom sabía conducía a la habitación de Harry y Severus, debido principalmente a un recorrido por la casa que Harry le había dado la primera vez que cenó en su residencia.

"Harry, ¿Severus está en casa?" preguntó Tom.

"No, dijo que iba a ir con Lucius a discutir algún asunto importante del trabajo." Harry salió al pasillo mientras llevaba un delantal blanco y sostenía un sartén. "¿Por qué?"

Y fue cuando Tom Marvolo Riddle se encontró un as bajo la manga.

"Muy bien, entonces. Tenía curiosidad, debido a que hay una luz en las escaleras." Dijo tranquilamente. Vio la cara de Harry contorsionarse en confusión, arrugando la nariz lindamente.

"¿Qué? Sé que me pagué todas las luces cuando salí esta mañana." Al configurar el sartén en la encimera, Harry rápidamente entró en el vestíbulo y subió las escaleras.

Harry comenzó a acercarse. Oyó un crujido leve viniendo desde dentro de la habitación. Alargó la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, y vaciló sólo un segundo antes de abrir la puerta. Lo que vio le drenó los colores del rostro y provocó que un jadeo horrorizado escapara de él. Allí, en la cama estaba Severus Snape en la cúspide del coito con nada menos que Narcissa Malfoy. La pareja acostada en la cama debió haberlo escuchado, porque en un segundo ambos estaban en lados opuestos de la cama, buscando desesperadamente con qué cubrirse.

Tendría que haberlo visto venir, sabía que estaba pasando. Debería haber sabido que lo descubriría, ya sea como tal o que Severus se lo revelara, tarde o temprano. Y lo más extraño era que podía sentir su corazón rompiéndose. Podía sentir sus ojos llorosos, pero se negó obstinadamente a dejarlas caer. No permitiría que su dolor se notara. Eso fue hasta que Severus habló:

"Oh, Harry eres sólo tú. Por un momento pensamos que era Lucius."

Y fue entonces cuando las lágrimas cayeron.

"¿Sólo yo?" se preguntó. "¿Sólo yo, tu pareja de dos años que te encontró a en la cama con otra persona? Se supone que es la esposa de tu mejor amigo, ni más ni menos. ¿Sólo yo?"

"Realmente Harry, debiste haberlo visto venir," se burló Severus, mirando hacia abajo con su nariz torcida hacia él. "Hemos estado alejados por las últimas dos semanas. Es lógico que encuentre placer en otro. Ahora corre lejos de nosotros y prepáranos algo, nos sentimos un poco resecos."

"¡Vete a la mierda!" Harry gritó, había llegado a su límite.

"¡Potter hay una dama presente!"

"¡Me importa una mierda!" Harry comenzó a temblar de rabia, con las manos formando puños con las uñas lastimando su piel. Había un brillo salvaje en sus ojos que prácticamente emitía ondas con intención de matar, y una frialdad que nunca se había visto antes en el joven Lord Potter, Harry habló. "Me niego a dejar que te quedes ahí y, básicamente, decirme que mis sentimientos sobre el asunto en cuestión no significan nada. Me niego a ser tratado como un elfo doméstico y comenzar a servirte a ti y a tu puta, alimentos o bebidas de cualquier tipo ¡Dos años! ¡Dos malditos años! Estos harto de que me menosprecies, que me juzgues, y que me hagas sentir inferior. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que la esperanza de que tal vez un día yo pudiera ser capaz de complacerte se quedó atascada en el culo? No lo creo, ya no. No más, ¡me oyes!"

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" Snape gruñó, sus ojos brillaban como el fuego del infierno negro. Narcissa lentamente se vistió en este punto, pero se quedó de pie en la esquina dispuesta a llamar la atención sobre sí misma. "¡Sé de ti y Lord Riddle! Sé que ha ido a verte en la cabaña digna de escupir a la que llamas panadería, por los últimos meses. He visto con qué frecuencia ha llegado y ha cenado en nuestra casa, todo sobre tus invitaciones cuando él casualmente pasaba por allí cuando cerrabas tu lugar de trabajo."

"¡No lo puedo creer!" Harry gritó. "¡Cómo te atreves a señalarme como culpable a mí! A diferencia de ti, yo tengo moral y nunca correspondería a otro, ¡mientras estoy en una relación de COMPROMISO! La cual me pareció que aún todavía teníamos, a menos que por casualidad se te haya olvidado mencionarlo."

Hubo silencio por un momento. Nadie dijo una palabra, nadie se atrevía a respirar. Snape entonces empezó a temblar ligeramente, el temblor adquiriendo perversidad con el paso del tiempo. Y entonces, cuando Snape abrió la boca y dejó que una risa estridente saliera.

"¿Relación de compromiso?" se echó a reír alegremente "¿Quién dijo algo sobre estar comprometido? Mejor aún ¿por qué iba yo querer estar comprometidos contigo de todas las personas?"

La boca de Harry se abrió en shock por la arbitrariedad manifestada por Snape al referirse a su relación de dos años. Snape luego calmó su risa y se incorporó a sí mismo. Lanzó un par de boxeadores, descartándolos y una camisa para preservar la modestia, bueno, algo como la modestia al haber sido atrapado teniendo una aventura. Con un pequeño aclarar de garganta, Snape miró fijamente a los ojos de Harry y desató una ola de odio hacia el hombre con el corazón roto de pie delante de él. Es una lástima que nunca escuchó el crujido de la escalera mientras alguien subía.

"Tú, Harry Potter, eres una de las personas más desagradables con las que he tenido el disgusto de entrar en contacto. Te falta toda la etiqueta adecuada que un Lord debe poseer. Siempre caminas luciendo como si acabaras de salir arrastrándote de una zanja. Tiene poca o ninguna inteligencia, y te dejas llevar por su corazón y por las emociones. Eres, en todos los sentidos, un Gryffindor, con tu incapacidad de pensar con la cabeza corriendo simplemente hacia la nada. La valentía por la que tú y los de tu clase son tan bien conocido los hacen ciegos a cualquier cosa y todo, lo que te permites ver es estúpido e incompetente. Eres todo lo que desprecio en una persona, igual que tu padre. "

Y como sus últimas palabras resonaron en la habitación, Harry se rompió. Desesperadamente presionó las palmas de las manos a los ojos en un intento por contener las lágrimas. Bajó la cabeza tratando de ocultar las gotas de agua que escapan por el rencoroso hombre, a quien había llamado una vez a su amante. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo dolorosamente, si no fuera por las fuertes manos cálidas que lo atraparon y lo presionaron contra un pecho firme. Un perfume salió del acercamiento, un olor a albahaca y a té. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Tom abrazándolo, lejanamente escuchó los jadeos de sorpresa de Snape. Había una expresión de dolor y cariño en las esferas de color rubí. Fue sólo gracias a que Harry estaba enterrado en el abrazo reconfortante que no vio que los ojos, una vez cálidos, se distorsionaban en una cólera ardiente de venganza por quien tenía aferrado entre sus brazos fuertes.

"Usted, señor Snape puede considerarse afortunado de que haya testigos aquí que me limitan a no hacerle nada a usted, pero puedo garantizarte algo de esto. Ya no trabajarás en HITP, y será afortunado si es que algún otro sitio lo contrata de nuevo. Y Lucius se enterará por mi boca acerca de esto." Ante esto, echó una mirada a la temblorosa señora Malfoy de pie en la esquina. "No tomo las calumnias de mi nombre a la ligera señor Snape. Especialmente cuando no sólo hablan de mi persona, sino también a los que yo considero cercanos. Considérate dentro de mi lista negra. Vamos Harry, déjame llevarte lejos de este par de alimañas."

Cuando tomó a Harry por el brazo para llevarlo lejos del patético hombre, que ahora estaba pálido y horrorizado en el suelo, Harry se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Snape una vez más.

_**Pero según tú soy estúpido, un inútil**_

_**No puedo hacer nada bien**_

Harry lenta y firmemente se dirigió hacia el hombre, quien de alguna manera volvió a ponerse de pie. Cuando estuvieron a un pie de distancia se miraron a los ojos el uno del otro, uno con el corazón roto y furia y el otro con cautelosa repugnancia, Harry movió su brazo hacia atrás y lo hizo volar hacia la cara de Snape. Un crujido distinto llenó el aire, indicando que la nariz de Snape se había roto. Snape cayó al suelo agarrándose el tabique roto, la sangre se filtraba por entre los dedos y caída silenciosamente al piso. Su cuerpo rápidamente asumir la posición fetal por si acaso Harry desencadenaba más golpes físicos, pero ninguno llegó.

Harry resopló con decepción de algún tipo. Con un movimiento rápido de la muñeca, un baúl apareció al lado de Harry y comenzó a llenarse con todas las pertenencias de Harry. Cuando se llenó, Harry movió su muñeca otra vez y la encogió. Lo recogió y la metió en su bolsillo, Harry miró una vez más el triste espectáculo que era el hombre que alguna vez amó.

"Eres patético."

Si uno pensaba que el silencio era ensordecedor hace un momento, no era nada comparado con esto. Nadie se atrevía a respirar demasiado fuerte, ni siquiera la casa hacía un solo sonido. En un movimiento rápido, Harry agarró el cuello de la camisa de Snape y en una demostración de fuerza que sólo era por la rabia y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, arrojó al asustado maestro de pociones en la pared.

"No puedo creer que alguna vez pensé que te amaba. Tú, un hombre al que, ahora veo, no vale la pena gastar mi tiempo en pensar en hacerte algo. Permanecí fiel a ti todo este tiempo, y pude haber tenido una aventura en cualquier momento que quisiera. ¿Sabes cuántas veces alguien me ha invitado a salir o se me ha propuesto? ¿No? Pues déjame decirte. Primero está el marido de tu ramera, Lucius Malfoy, desde que nos presentaron ha estado tratando de meterme en su cama, y es mucho más guapo. Segundo, está el hijo de tu ramera, Draco Malfoy, que ha estado detrás de mí desde que nos conocimos en la escuela. Marcus Flint, Terry Boot, Cedric Diggory, Oliver Wood, ¡Percy Weasley! Y la lista no termina ahí, porque es el número de personas que me han pedido salir mientras salía contigo."

Harry apretó los puños con más fuerza, volviendo sus nudillos blancos.

"Alguna vez consideré tu opinión sobre mí. Cambié algunos aspectos de mí mismo, realicé tareas imposibles, y aguanté toda tu intimidación, todo por complacerte. Pero ahora veo que no debo complacerte. Y fue justo ahora, ya que estábamos a punto de salir, que tuve una epifanía, ya sé por qué me engañaste con Narcissa. Lucius me ha hablado de cómo hace todo lo imaginable sólo para obtener alguna baratija o lo que sea que llames fantasía. Ella se exhibe ante él, diciéndole durante horas lo perfecto que es, es decir, que no se merece otra cosa que la perfección. La razón es esa, eres un imbécil engreído que tiene un alto concepto de sí mismo."

"Me llamas ciego por mi comportamiento temerario; yo digo que estás cegado por tu soberbia. Me dices estúpido, y sin embargo yo no soy el que va a estar lamentando lo que ocurra más tarde. Dice que me hacen falta modales, pero no soy el que comenzó a tratar a un Lord, que tiene más poder en su dedo meñique que tú en todo tu ser, como si fuera un elfo doméstico. Dices que nunca has estado en una relación comprometida conmigo, pero cuando te des cuenta de lo que has perdido, vendrás a mendigar perdón. Severus Snape, me lavo las manos contigo. No me visites, no me toques, y no te pongas en contacto conmigo de todos modos. Porque si crees que lo lamentas ahora, no sé cuál será el significado de que lo lamentes entonces."

Con eso vamos a Harry el collar de Snape, haciéndole caer al suelo. Girando, Harry regresó con Tom, sus brazos abrazándolo y finalmente se encaminaron por las escaleras y salieron por la puerta.

_**Pero según él soy hermoso, increíble**_

_**No puede sacarme de su mente**_

_**De acuerdo con él, soy gracioso, irresistible**_

_**Todo lo que siempre quiso tener**_

Caminaron por la acera hacia la parte posterior de la panadería hasta que el chofer de Tom llegase a recogerlos. Caminaron en silencio, Harry se inclina hacia el reconfortante calor que emanaba Tom mientras envolvía el brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, el silencio daba un sutil toque de incomodidad. Harry no sabía qué pensar. Él y Severus habían estado juntos por dos años, y ahora bajaba por una llamarada de fuego. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, sabía que estaba terminado, sabía que Snape ya no merecía siquiera pensarlo dos veces, y sin embargo aún lo hacía. Afligido, llorando y molesto, todo por un hombre que nunca consideró salir con él desde el principio.

Había conocido a Snape mientras buscaba ingredientes en una botica para Hermione, para hacer bajar la fiebre de su hijo Hugo. El hombre carecía de todo lo que Harry normalmente buscada en una pareja. No era muy amable, en cambio, era muy sarcástico y entregados insultos inmerecidos a los que le rodean, y por el cielo que Harry no lo encontraba atractivo. Tenía el pelo grasiento, dientes amarillentos y la nariz torcida era todo lo que podías ver de él. Harry hubiera dicho que no, pero por desgracia, era el tipo de persona que odiaba molestar gente. Había agredido a Harry y le pidió a cenar en una frase. Se había acordado y aún así continuó viéndolo incluso cuando Hermione y la totalidad de los Weasley le dijeron que era demasiado bueno para el hombre. Ya podía oír a Ron y Hermione decirle 'te lo dije'.

Tom miró al hombre, alguna vez animado y enérgico, que había llegado a amar, y que en su lugar había un ángel roto al que quería desesperadamente ayudar para estar juntos. Su odio por cualquier hombre, que podría hacer algo como esto a una criatura tan fascinante, se duplicó en intensidad y furia renovada. Se ocuparía de darle al hombre un castigo más adecuado por haber provocado que su Harry se rompiera tanto. Haría que el hombre pagara incluso al haber pensando en hacer infeliz a su Harry. El hombre lamentaría el día en que puso los ojos en el ángel que ahora tenía en sus brazos. Tenía pensamientos de las muchas torturas que le haría a Snape porque sentía a Harry temblar más de lo que estaba cuando se enfrentó a la traición de Snape.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Por qué?" Fue la respuesta rota. Tom tomó la barbilla de Harry y lo levantó para que pudiera verle la cara. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas pálidas, y la parte blanca de sus ojos se volvieron rojos. "¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Soy realmente tan indigno de ser amado que mi propio amante busca la compañía de otros? Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy dejando que me afecte así. Tenía mis sospechas por un tiempo, pero de alguna manera sigo permitiendo que tenga un efecto en mí."

"No, no eres indigno de ser amado Harry. Si hay alguien en este mundo que no lo merece y que es indigno de ser amado, es Snape. Él lo hizo por codicia y la necesidad de causarte dolor. Te está efectuando porque han estado juntos por mucho tiempo y confiabas en él como cualquier amante lo haría. Cualquier persona se alteraría."

"Pero ¿por qué? ¿Lo obligué a hacerlo?"

"No fuiste tú Harry, la culpa recae exclusivamente en ese hombre. No eres más que perfecto, cualquiera debería sentirse honrado de tenerte a su lado." Tom trató de enviar un mensaje que ha estado anhelando enviar a Harry desde su primera reunión. Tomó la cara de Harry en sus manos, y le limpió el resto de lágrimas con sus pulgares. Harry miró confundido y con anhelo oculto. Anhelo al decirle que todo lo que Snape había dicho era una mentira. Tom pasó la lengua por sus labios en una rara muestra de nerviosismo y comenzó a hablar.

"Harry Tengo una confesión que hacerte. Tal vez no sea el mejor momento para ello, pero bueno, tal vez ahora es el momento de tomar un poco de valentía Gryffindor que todos tenemos escondido en algún lugar. Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido. No sólo en el exterior, a pesar de que puedes hacer fácilmente que cualquiera envidie tu belleza, sino también en el interior. Nadie puede ser tan amoroso, o entender que tú. Y a pesar de eta injusticia la única palabra que se me ocurre para describirte es increíble. Desde que te conocí no pasa un día en que no he pensado en ti. Estás grabado en mi memoria, en mi propio ser. Cuando hablas, hablas de tal manera que es casi poético, y eres gracioso. No eres gracioso si no tienes la intención de serlo, pero cuando quieres decir algo divertido lo haces. Cuando te ruborizas de vergüenza, cuando te ríes, o cuando haces esa linda arruga en tu nariz cuando estás confundido. Te encuentro completamente irresistible."

En este punto, los ojos de Harry se habían abierto en estado de shock y pavor. Su corazón, habría jurado, dio un vuelco ante la intensa honestidad en los ojos de Tom. Un rubor intenso se había hecho cargo de su rostro el momento en que Tom le dijo que era hermoso. Snape nunca le dijo que era guapo o bello o nada, y si lo hacía era siempre como un cumplido ambiguo. Nunca, en todos los años que había estado saliendo con alguien, le habían dicho algo así, algo tan honesto y puro.

"Harry," Tom continuó. "Eres todo lo que siempre quise. Nunca encontraré a otro ser tan perfecto como tú. Te amo."

Harry jadeó ante la confesión, Tom rápidamente bajó la mirada para esconderse de un posible rechazo. No sabía qué iba a hacer si Harry no decía nada. Podía sumergirse de nuevo en sus viejas costumbres y volver a la bebida y la violencia, y Voldemort podía volver. No, no podía ser ese hombre. Ese que casi arruinó su vida, fue a causa de Albus que fue capaz de vencer al demonio, pero si Harry lo rechazaba, era muy posible que ni siquiera Albus fuese capaz de salvarlo esta vez. A través de su perorata mental de depresión, no se dio cuenta el ablandamiento en la mirada de Harry y el calor que le inundaba, no estaba al tanto de las manos suaves que eran más pequeños que los suyos alzando la cabeza hacia atrás para arriba. Lo único que lo sacó de sus pensamientos atormentadores fue cuando Harry habló.

"Tom, deja con esos pensamientos oscuros que sé invaden tu mente." Harry dijo suavemente, con los ojos de Tom reconociéndolo de nuevo. Harry esperó hasta que la plena conciencia volvió a entrar en los ojos escarlata que había llegado a atesorar estos últimos meses. Fue cuando toda la atención fue puesta en él cuando Harry hizo su movimiento. Echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom y le plantó un beso en sus labios pálidos. Las manos de Tom se había trasladado automáticamente a la cintura de Harry, pero el hombre mismo estaba sorprendido e inmóvil. No fue hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que el hombre al que había estado siguiendo durante los últimos meses, lo besaba, que lo hizo devolver el favor con fervor.

Los abrazos juntos, los labios apretados desesperadamente a los otros, con los ojos mirando en necesidad de amor mutuo. La lengua de Tom lenta y suavemente empujó a los labios de Harry, y él les dio acceso inmediato. Durante toda su vida, Tom había tenido muchos primeros besos, pero todas palidecen en comparación con el calor electrizante que sentía con Harry. Esta debe ser la razón por tanta gente juraba que cuando besas a alguien que realmente amas, fuegos artificiales se cruzan en tu camino. Hubo un tiempo en que se había burlado de la simple idea de que tal cosa pudiese ser cierta. Sin embargo, de pie ahí y ahora con Harry envuelto en sus brazos, besándose el uno al otro con todo lo que tienen, juraba que podrían hacer posible lo imposible.

_**Todo es lo contrario, no tengo ganas de detenerlo**_

_**Nene, dime qué tengo que perder**_

_**Él está conmigo por todo lo que no soy**_

Los años pasaron desde aquel día en la acera.

Después de enterarse de la infidelidad de su esposa, Lucius había reunido inmediatamente a sus abogados y pidió el divorcio. Decir que la Señora Malfoy estaba menos que encantada era una subestimación. Durante el divorcio había llegado a descubrir que estaba embarazada del hijo de Snape, y trató de pasarlo como de Lucius. Lucius Malfoy era muchas cosas, pero tonto no era. Cuando Narcissa le dijo de su embarazo, llamó a un medibruja en ese mismo momento para realizar una prueba de paternidad. No salió a favor de Narcissa. Después del divorcio, se casó con Snape para que pudiera ayudar a criar al niño, parece como si él todavía tuviese algunas costumbres, sin embargo, pequeñas.

Draco, por supuesto, estaba disgustado con toda la prueba, pero entendía lo que había que hacer. Ahora está en una relación con su amigo de mucho tiempo Blaise Zabini. Lucius se había movido también y consiguió un noviazgo con una bruja sangre pura que venía de otro noble linaje. Ambos todavía coquetean con Harry, pero sólo en broma. Después de todo lo que vieron que le pasó a Snape. No se atrevían a tentar con la ira de su jefe desde hace mucho tiempo.

Snape, como se dijo antes, se casó con Narcissa por el deber de su futuro hijo. Siempre están discutiendo y constantemente peleando. Narcissa fue criada como una noble dama que no sabía cómo hacer las tareas domésticas como cocinar, limpiar o criar a un niño para el caso. Había elfos domésticos para hacer todas esas cosas. Snape ya no era capaz de encontrar un trabajo decente como un maestro de pociones en cualquier lugar. Al enterarse de que fue despedido de HITP, le preguntaban el por qué y luego lo enviaban por donde venía sin una segunda vista. Con el tiempo, él y Narcissa se vieron obligados a abandonar Inglaterra juntos antes de encontrar un trabajo que le pagara lo suficiente para mantenerse a sí mismo y a su familia no deseado. Se convirtió en el asistente de una botica, situada en el centro mismo de Siberia, donde muy rara vez alguien daba vueltas por ahí.

Su hijo nació a mediados de noviembre y fue llamado Thaddeus Percival Snape. Fue criado sin amor por parte del padre o la madre y tratado horriblemente. Thaddeus había venido a entregar el almuerzo de su padre y fue golpeado porque no era perfecto. Fue en ese momento en que el jefe de Snape entró y vio lo que estaba sucediendo. Los Aurores siberianos fueron convocados y una investigación completa se llevó a cabo. Tanto Narcissa y Severus fueron acusados de abuso de menores y sentenciados a diez años en la prisión para magos de Siberia. Thaddeus regresó a Inglaterra donde nació y lo colocaron en un orfanato, donde fue adoptado más adelante por Neville y Luna Longbottom. Cuando se enteraron de quienes eran exactamente los padres biológicos de Thaddeus, borraron todos los aspectos de ellos de su vida y lo rebautizaron como Patrick Homer Longbottom. Tendrías dificultades para encontrar a un niño feliz.

_**Según tú, tú**_

_**Según tú, tú**_

Y fue en ese día tres años después que Tom le pidió a Harry que se casara con él. Antes de que incluso le preguntara a Harry, Tom había ido con todos y cada uno de los que Harry consideraba familia y formalmente pidió su mano. Ellos estaban más que dispuestos a permitirle a Tom tomar a su Harry. Cuando les había pedido al señor y a la señora Weasley la mano de Harry, ellos estuvieron más que dispuestos a permitirlo. Arthur, posteriormente, llevó a Tom a un lugar apartado y hablaron.

"Usted es mi jefe y con mucho gusto reconozco que en la jerarquía está por encima de mí, pero déjeme decirle. He visto y oído hablar de lo que Snape le ha hecho al chico que considero como mi hijo menor. No sé si Harry alguna vez perdonará al hombre, pero si lo hace, ya es un hombre mayor. Esta casa no estuvo y nunca estará conforme con Snape, pero pusimos una cara feliz y lo aceptamos por Harry. Después de lo que pasó nunca vamos a permitir que el hombre se acerque a Harry de nuevo, lo más probable es que mis hijos lo atacarán nada más verlo. Ahora que está dicho, no creo que usted llegue a hacerle daño a Harry, pero es por precaución. Sea mi jefe o no, si daña a Harry esta familia hará todo lo posible para acabar con usted."

"Y si alguna vez hago daño a Harry, rezo para que en lugar de matarme, me permitas seguir viviendo con todas las torturas que derramar sobre mí."

"Buen hombre."

Y con una feliz palmadita en la espalda, Arthur llevó a Tom de vuelta a la sala para continuar con su té de la tarde.

Dos años más tarde, después de mucha planificación, Tom y Harry se casaron. La ceremonia fue hermosa y la señora Weasley lloraba cuando Harry le pidió a Arthur que lo entregara. Fue un año más tarde cuando tuvieron su primer hijo. Lillian Marie Riddle. Fue seguida poco después por su pequeño hermano Thomas Marvolo Riddle Tercero y Arthur James Riddle. Eran una familia feliz, Tom y Harry crecieron hasta una edad muy avanzada. Y al día después de que uno de ellos murió, rápidamente el otro lo siguió. Nunca se separaron, incluso después de la muerte.

_**Según tú soy estúpido, un inútil**_

_**No puedo hacer nada bien**_

En Siberia, Snape estaba sentado en su celda esperando hasta que llegara el momento de comenzar a trabajar en los campos congelados de nuevo. Fue mientras miraba a través de los barrotes de su celda hacia el reloj que vio un reportaje siendo emitido en la televisión colgada en la esquina. Se arrastró más cerca de la puerta de la celda, con los pies llenos de ampollas y sangrientas por trabajar en el suelo helado descalzo. Había tenido suerte hasta ahora de que no se les hayan congelado.

Cuando tuvo una vista clara de la pantalla de la televisión, vio a Harry y Tom salir de una iglesia, ambos vestidos con túnicas ceremoniales de unión, arroz cayendo en todas las direcciones. La alegría que se mostraba en sus caras fue demasiado para el hombre que se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho, y Severus Snape cayó en un torbellino de locura.

* * *

**Notas Traductora**

¡25 hojas! Merlín... soy masoquista xD

Oh, bueno... debo decirlo, Severus es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero aquí la autora lo usa vil y cruelmente muahahaha~

En fin, espero que les haya gustado ;) ¡Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
